


Забота

by NotMyProblem



Series: Хисоиллу [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28089207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMyProblem/pseuds/NotMyProblem
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Series: Хисоиллу [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173044
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Забота

— Я не понимаю, почему ты ждешь от меня теплых чувств к тебе. Мы работаем вместе, только и всего, — холодно выдал Иллуми.

Он, как всегда идеально ровно, сидел на кресле по другую сторону стола от Хисоки. Наверное, публичные места вроде этого ресторана не лучший выбор для конфиденциального разговора, но прятаться было ни к чему — любой подслушавший был бы немедленно обнаружен и устранен. 

— Я и не ожидаю и не хочу твоей заботы, — отмахнулся Хисока. — Киллуа она на пользу не пошла.

— Я защищал его.

— Ты ограничивал его.

— Я защищал его, — упрямо повторил Иллуми. — Я не справился, и Киллуа чуть не погиб, гоняясь за этим мальчишкой. Все ради чего? Чтобы его дружок мог встретить отца, который бросил ребенка, выбрав собственное веселье. Разве это достойная цель?

О, это была больная тема. Иллуми не часто удавалось разговорить, но стоило упомянуть его младшего брата, разгорался спор. Может быть, Хисока дергал за нужные ниточки специально, но Иллуми, даже зная о такой возможности, считал себя обязанным оправдаться. Мысленно он упрекнул себя в том, что беспокоится о мнении Хисоки, но тут же объяснил это тем, что просто защищается.

— А деньги — достойная цель? — с улыбкой парировал Хисока. — Вы ведь растили его лишь чтобы он рисковал собой за деньги.

— Деньги нужны, чтобы обеспечить жизнь семьи.

— Жизнь семьи, которая обращалась с тобой, как с подопытной крысой? Хуже, чем хулиганы с дворовым щенком?

В мгновение ока игла оказалась в миллиметре от виска Хисоки, но тот даже не изменился в лице. Он был уверен, что Иллуми не убьет его: во-первых, это будет означать, что Золдик дал эмоциям взять над собой контроль, а во-вторых, Хисока был слишком уж выгодным союзником, что в системе ценностей Иллуми было важнее, чем личные чувства. Иглы уже не раз упирались во всевозможные части его тела, но он все еще был жив.

— Твоя зацикленность на этих людях лишь из-за кровного родства ничем не лучше мечт Гона о встрече с его горе-папашей, — усмехнулся он. 

— Я ничем на него не похож. Но вы с мальчишкой абсолютно одинаковые, — холодно произнес Иллуми, возвращаясь на свое место. — Может быть, будь у вас семья, вы бы гонялись за чем-то, кроме собственного удовольствия. И волновались бы о ком-то, кроме себя.

— Может быть, не будь у тебя такой семьи, ты знал бы, что такое удовольствие.

Хисока наклонился над столом, так, что его нос практически сталкивался с носом Иллуми, лицо которого не выражало ровным счетом ничего. Но по тому, как последний сжимал и разжимал кулак, было ясно, что внутри него бушевала настоящая буря. Этот жест всегда выдавал его с потрохами и почему-то вызывал в Хисоке непонятное покалывающее чувство.

— Вот Киллуа попробовал жить для себя. Научился у такого же, как я, — усмехнулся он. — Может быть, тебе тоже стоит.

Выдержав паузу в несколько секунд, он вернулся на свое место и закинул ногу на ногу.

— Еще чего, — покачал головой Иллуми. — И не подумаю участвовать в твоих бессмысленных играх. Киллуа еще одумается. Этот Гон получит свое и бросит его, как делаешь ты со своими "игрушками". И тогда Киллуа поймет, что друзья ему ни к чему.

— Но и семья ему ни к чему, не думаешь? Гона он хотя бы любит, что, соглашусь, идея ужасная, но тебя он уже даже не боится, — пожал плечами Хисока. — Ты для него лишь бывший тюремщик.

— Я его брат.

— А Аллука твоя сестра. Любишь ли ты ее? 

— Прекращай мне голову морочить, — угрожающе сказал Иллуми. 

Упоминание Аллуки явно было ударом по больному месту. После того столкновения с Киллуа Иллуми прогонял все произошедшее в голове снова и снова, тщетно пытаясь понять, чем руководствовался младший брат и зачем ему это понадобилось. Много спутанных мыслей навязчиво приходили к нему вновь и вновь с тех пор, и ему вовсе не понравилось, когда Хисока надавил на это.

— Пользы от тебя меньше, чем пустой болтовни, — заключил он нарочито сухо.

— Ну, не обижайся, я не со зла, — уже мягче протянул Хисока, обхватив лицо Иллуми ладонями. — Ты ведь тоже был груб со мной сегодня. 

— Прекрати эту клоунаду. Немедленно.

— Ну не злись.

На секунду с лица Хисоки даже исчезло насмешливое выражение, но Иллуми предпочел отвернуться, чтобы не видеть нежности в чужом взгляде. Он терпеть не мог чувство, которое зарождалось внутри, стоило Хисоке так взглянуть на него. Оно напоминало нарисованные маленьким Киллуа открытки и холодный пол темного подвала одновременно, оно превращало Иллуми в метающегося по тесной клетке зверя, сжимало все внутренности в плотный комок и при этом грело. Может быть, отразившаяся в виде сжатых губ боль на лице Иллуми заставила Хисоку отстраниться, а может быть то, как Золдик, сам того не замечая, стал ритмично прокалывать иглой обивку мебели (черт бы побрал эту отвратительную привычку), но они вновь сидели на расстоянии вытянутой руки, будто бы ничего и не было. Хисока откинулся на спинку своего кресла.


End file.
